Victor Magnes
|jname = ビクターマグネス |rname = Bikuta Magunesu |ename = |first = |affltion = |ocupation = King (formerly) Pirate Pirate Captain (formerly) Helmsman |jva=Kenji Nomura |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 312,000,000 115,000,000 57,000,000 15,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Victor Magnes commonly known as Mighty Magnes is the helmsman of the Straw Hat Pirate and formerly the Captain of the Magnes Pirate He is officially the Seventh member of the crew and the Sixth to join the crew, He is also formerly the King of Kumori Kingdom before it was ruined by the Lost Pirate and causing him to leave as a Pirate and Form the Magnes Pirate to seek revenge against the Lost Pirate He is one of the top fighters in the crew alongside Luffy Hayate Zoro Saizo and Sanji, Magne is also regarded as one of Nineteen pirates who are referred to as the "Worst Generation" (formerly known as the "Nineteen Supernovas"). He currently has a bounty of 312,000,000. Appearance Magnes is a very tall large build muscular man he had Black hair and a short beard, sideburns and thick eyebrow and black eye, He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as black trouser and brown boot and wears a brown belt buckled between his trouser. Before the Timeskip During the Drum Island Arc, he wore a green trench coat with orange outline During the Alabasta Arc, he wore green jacket-like attire suited for the desert and a light blue keffiyeh During the Skypiea Arc he took of gakuren and tie it up around his waist After the Timeskip During and after the two-year timeskip Magnes wore a blue tank top A black gakuren with green cargo pants and black-and-white crepe-soled boot, Personality Magnes is an is a vigorous, boisterous and extremist who often act without thinking and is very short temper he also lacks intelligence and is very simple minded by many things he also enjoy finding strong opponent even one that stronger than him he also is a very loud, brash, and headstrong who speaks in the third person Magnes is shown to be extremely reckless at most time Magnes is somewhat dimwitted and idiotic and where Zoro Saizo Chosuke Nami and Sanji openly stated that Magnes is Plain Stupid but he can quite insightful and polite at times which surprises everyone in the Straw Hat Crew except for Luffy and Hayate and was insightful enough to see that Sogeking was Usopp. Magnes like Luffy has absolutely no talent for lying whatsoever, and cannot hold a straight face or poker face at all when intimidated to confess the truth. In fact, more often than not, would blurt out, without thinking and what he knows regarding a certain event whenever someone asks something concerning the events that transpired. Magnes sees no shame in talking about certain things that could make others feel embarrassed or uncomfortable such as talking about Hayate saw Nami Naked or talked about How Zoro easily get lost or Franky without his swim brief or Zoro and Saizo sudden go into depression by Perona's Devil Fruit Powers he was also an extremely poor leader and was unable to act as a proper King even though he does show to care for well being his country, however, his poor leadership and incompetence cause his people to hate him for not being able to protect his country when it was ruining by the Lost Pirate Although despite his extreme and idiotic behavior he is able to listen to reason when he was frustrated of his subordinate's betrayal and Hayate explain it was due to his own incompetence of being the King of his Country and captain of a crew because his own personal flaws and allowing his kingdoms and crew to fall and had been burdening him with guilt and fail to act as Proper Captain. Having accepted his weakness, Magnes resolves to become a better person and declare he would one day fix his Mistake he made Power and Abilities Magnes is extremely powerful fighter with great muscular strength and One of the Top Fighter of the Straw Hat Magnes often fight the Third Strongest along with Sanji as Luffy and Hayate Fought against the Strongest Opponent while Zoro and Saizo Fight the Second Strongest Physical Abilities Magnes as a former Captain of his own pirate crew and the only Straw Hat Member who had bounty prior before Luffy got his own bounty Benefit of his muscular body Magnes had an immense durability and possesses immense physical strength he was shown casually lifting a massive, two-handed barbell with a single hand.He also easily smashed through walls, floors, and even a cliff with a single punch Magnes mainly uses wrestling-style moves such as throws, power bombs, backhanded chops, takedowns, leg drops, high-flying strikes and dropkicks. Magnes is a strong and resilient man and tremendously tough and, along with Zoro Saizo and Sanji, he has also shown himself to be resilient enough to be able to take Bartholomew Kuma's "Ursus Shock" attack head-on, despite having just endured an exhausting battle with the giant zombie Oars, and still remain conscious Magnes's speed, agility, and reflexes are tremendous. In fact, He is also noted for being incredibly fast despite his Large Size, as he shows to perform very Fast Punches his speed rivals that of Brook and even Luffy's Gear Second. In his fight against the Krieg Pirates, Magnes moved so fast he appeared like he was disappearing and reappearing After spending time in Resura Kingdoms he develop an ability call Air Walk techniques similar to the Rokushiki's technique Geppo when chasing after Extreme Large Birds, Devil Fruit Magnes ate the Baika Baika no Mi it gave him ability allow him to expand body parts to several times their normal size it increasing his power of his Punches and did little hindrance to speed he can turn himself larger as well and The weight and power of the hands are greatly increased because of the larger size, the muscles are activated Sailing Magnes as the Helmsman of the Straw Hat Pirate is quite skilled in Sailing such as steering the helm on the ship and he was able to get the out of dangerous situation despite his dimwit and idiotic behavior He well familiar with sea he was easily able to dodge cannon fire from over a dozen battleships, with the ship receiving hardly any damage. Olympia Magnes develop an ability call Olympia this ability when activate he is surrounded by aura light armor which increases his strength and speeds this further enhance with his Devil Fruit further increase the power of his Punches and Attack and muscle, Magnes first use on Yonshichi of CP9 Haki Magnes possesses the ability to use two forms of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Although it is unknown if he can use it, Magnes also knows about Haoshoku Haki, something he (along with the rest of the crew) had not shown any knowledge of during the first half of the series. Busoshoku Haki It was stated by Luffy that Magnes possesses Haki when discussing it within the context of members of his crew who could fight Caesar Clown, a Logia user; since Law was referring to the ability to coat themselves in armor, it confirmed Magnes as a Busoshoku Haki user. However, Magnes did not actively display this ability until his fight with Jak Relationship Crew Magnes relationship with the Straw Hat Crew was quite bizarre he often annoy most member due his Idiotic and Brash Behavior sometimes get angry when any one of them said something that offended him nevertheless he is loyal to the entire crew since they are responsible for making Magnes more mature he often call many of his crewmate a nickname He Call Chosuke Cho he call Usopp Uso he call Sanji San He Call Chopper Chop he call Rokuren Roku and he call Franky Frank Monkey D Luffy Luffy and Magnes got along well due to their simple-minded and naive behavior Luffy ask him to join his crew because he was amused and amaze by Magnes's Devil Fruit power Magnes initially refuse to join but eventually agree to join because Luffy was planning to set sail to Grand Line upon joining the crew Luffy made him the Helmsman of the Straw Hat. Usually, Magnes goof off with Luffy Usopp Chopper Mimi and Nene. Magnes and Luffy are quite similar in most way is their apparent lack of intelligence and sometimes can be quite reckless Magnes is One of the only members of Luffy crew who never questions Luffy decision and simply goes along with it and was never against Luffy recruits strange crewmate such as Brook Date D Hayate Magnes treat Hayate respectfully due to Him being Strong Magnes often act rash and extreme and had lack of intelligence Magnes would often pick a fight with anyone who is very strong Hayate would often tell Magnes not act rash and get into dangerous situation However When Magnes was enraged by his own crew betrayal but Hayate reason with him and tell deeply think his past mistake he goes into deep thought and realizes that his anger isn't from feeling that his own subordinate betrayed him, but because his own personal flaws and fail to act as a proper King and Captain Having accepted his weakness, Magnes resolves to become a better person. His humility also causes him to stop speaking in the third person and becomes more open-hearted towards others. He was grateful for Hayate helping him fix his own mistake Roronoa Zoro Magnes and Zoro are known to occasionally mock each other; Magnes will laugh heartily whenever Zoro gets lost or does something noticeably stupid, though he is also worse in that respect.When He and Luffy battled Zoro and Saizo in Whiskey Peak (as Magnes and Luffy thought Zoro and Saizo were attacking innocent people when they were actually bounty hunters), Zoro was exasperated with Magnes for not understanding the situation and decided to not hold back. When the battle was stopped by Hayate and Nami, who explained the situation to Luffy and Magnes, they both laughed as they thought Zoro and Saizo attacked people for giving food he did not like to which Zoro responded angrily "Who do you think I am?". Magnes and Zoro also bicker each other often when Zoro insult him he can get extremely enraged and they often get into verbal or physical fight including Saizo and Sanji Chen Saizo Nami Nami trust Magnes for many things but is very annoy by his lack of intelligence and idiocy Magnes is aware of Nami Feeling for Hayate and sometimes tease her about it which makes her angry and cause her to beat him up Magnes and Nami would often bicker each whenever Nami said or did something that makes Magnes extremely angry such when Magnes place his underwear on her face and react in disgust by Magnes poor manner At One time, however, when Magnes witness Nami use herself as a shield to protect Hayate from Logan's Attack which Magnes was extremely moved by it and comment that he originally thought Nami as greedy woman and told her that extremely moved by it Much Nami Embarrassment However When Felt angry and thinking why his former subordinate betray him Nami smack Magnes and told him that she would Help on dealing with his subordinate and that Magnes's indecisiveness started to annoy her and think of person that Magnes could not forgive after that Magnes thank Nami for her help much to her surprise that Magnes actually thank her and more surprised when he acts polite and apologizing when facing his former crew Usopp Magnes and Usopp good friend since they start of their Journey Magnes dislike Usopp cowardliness, however, He and Magnes are notorious for being the "idiots of the crew Vinsmoke Sanji Magnes get along well with Sanji but like most people in the Straw Hat. Sanji can get quite annoyed by Magnes Idiotic behavior he is also annoyed by the nickname that Magnes give him Magnes like Luffy enjoy Sanji's cooking and often asks him to cook an animal that he's defeated, and Sanji rarely objects. at time Magnes has a certain degree of respect for Sanji where he Usopp to let Sanji take over his fight stated Sanji is much stronger in term of strength and that he should only do something he is able to do. Ron Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Chopper idolizes Magnes for his raw fighting strength and often fools around with each other Magnes also shown to respect Chopper Skill as a Doctor as well Nico Robin Deimon Mimi Nene Rokuren Franky Magnes like everyone else initially did not like Franky, with the latter's robbery of Usopp, After Franky eventually came around to the shipwright during the Enies Lobby Arc and Franky's eventually joining the Straw Hat Pirates. He is always amazed by Franky's building talent and is often in awe of Franky's cyborg enhancements and modifications, a running gag among many males throughout the show. Brook Magnes get along well with Brook and was the one of only crew member who wasn't afraid Brook and accepts Brook as a crew member Category:Straw Hat Pirate Category:Character Category:Helmsman